Of Ferns and Metal
by LovelyPsychopath
Summary: Harry...Draco...empty tower late late at night...sexiness ensues...(D/H slash)


Title: Of Ferns and Metal Author: Silent Nose and LovelyPsychopath Rating: R Pairing: Draco/Harry (slash) Comments: This fic was concieved while watching the wonderful French film, Wild Reeds. Which by the way featured an incredibly erotic scene between two gorgeous and incredibly naive high-school boys (yum). Unfortunately, it also featured an ending that made you want to smash the television up into a million sad little pieces. Amen. PS: Francois aime Serge, mais Serge et un MAN WHORE.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry's head was throbbing. Finals were too much. He slowly ascended the stairs into the cool night air that had flooded the open tower. A soft breeze ruffled his coal colored hair, nose wrinkling as the sickening odor of cheap cigarettes hit.  
  
"Potter."  
  
Harry whirled around, his fern green eyes meeting the cold metallic grey ones of...  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
There he sat, the infamous slut of Slytherin, a column of swirling smoke seeping out of his parted lips. Harry scowled.  
  
"Crabbe and Golye too much for you?"  
  
"Yeah, the thumping keeps me up past dawn." A mischievious smile played on his lips, and Harry cringed.  
  
"You know what I meant, Malfoy."  
  
"Yes, but did virginal Harry Potter get what I meant?" Harry blushed.  
  
"Shut up." Harry growled quietly, crossing to the dusty couch on which Malfoy lounged.  
  
They sat in silence, Draco taking an occasional puff on his cigarette. After a few more moments of calm silence, Draco held his fuming lucky strike out to Harry.  
  
"I don't smoke."  
  
"Bullshit Potter. Take a drag."  
  
Harry cautiously took the cigarette from Draco's fingers and lifted it to his lips. He took a tentative breath of the smoke. His lips curled and he started coughing instantaneously.  
  
"God, Potter, breath!" Malfoy laughed, taking back his cigarette. Harry simply glared death.  
  
The tower fell silent again.  
  
"So Potter...Ginny, eh?"  
  
"What? Oh. Ginny..." He made a rather sour face.  
  
"Lousy lay?"  
  
"No, no. She's fine like that, but she's just so..."  
  
"Girly?" Draco offered, immitating Ginny's high-pitched cackle. Harry nodded miserably.  
  
"You should talk, Malfoy. Pansy? Really..." He sniggered.  
  
"Bugger off, Potter. Her last name looks good next to mine. And that's it." Harry frowned at this, but said nothing.  
  
Harry shifted slightly in his seat, so that he was now facing the boy across him. Malfoy squinted at Harry's chest.  
  
"What's that?" He pointed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your nipple." Harry jumped, his arms quickly crossing over his chest.  
  
Malfoy smirked, flicking his half finished cigarette out the open window.  
  
He glanced back at Harry, and with a predatory growl, he pounced, tackling the unsuspecting boy off the couch.  
  
"Damnit, Malfoy! What are you doing?!"  
  
Malfoy snorted, and continued to wrestle Harry onto the cold stone floor. Harry fought back ferociously, his fist connecting weakly with Malfoy's shoulder. The Slytherin was stronger however, and soon had helpless Harry Potter pinned to the ground.  
  
Harry squealed as Malfoy's cold fingers pushed his tight and slightly faded blue t-shirt up his chest to reveal....  
  
"My, my, Potter. I didn't think you had it in you." He eyed Harry's silver nipple ring hungrily, his pink tongue gliding over his bottom lip.  
  
Lick.  
  
Smack.  
  
Lick.  
  
Still pinned beneath Draco, Harry was breathing and blushing heavily. He squirmed, trying to escape the stronger boy, but Malfoy only made a small sound and pushed him back down, hard.  
  
Draco slowly bent his head down and lightly pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry blinked in surprise, but did not resist. Draco languidly ran his tongue across Harry's upper lip, before dragging his lips across Harry's cheek, and down to his exposed neck.  
  
"Draco...what are you doing?" Harry's tone was calm. The blond paused his ministrations.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, Potter? Screwing you." Harry mumbled a non-resistant reply and allowed Draco to pull his bunched up t- shirt over his head after hastily removing his glasses. Draco followed suit.  
  
"Don't you think we should move this to the couch?" Harry asked between sloppy kisses.  
  
"I rather like the floor, Harry." Harry grinned.  
  
Draco leisurely kissed his way down Harry's chest, pausing at his nipple ring. He let his tongue glide over the smooth metal ring, as Harry let out a low moan. Lower he went, nipping gently at the navel, and licking above the pant line. Zip. Harry arched his back off the cold floor, and bucked his hips. Draco's name slipped off his tongue as a moan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry nestled sleepily against Draco's warm chest, tracing light patterns on the smooth flesh with his fingertips. Draco gently stirred, and rolled over slightly, rummaging through his pants. His hand emerged bearing a cigarette and lighter. Harry frowned.  
  
"Smoke that cigarette, and next time, be denied sex." Harry warned smugly.  
  
"Hrmph." Draco plucked the unlit cigarette from his lips. "You're awful' confident there'll be a next time."  
  
Harry lowered his eyes, and bowed his head sadly.  
  
"I should've known it'd be a one night stand."  
  
Draco shook his head, smiling, and tossed the cigarette and lighter back towards his pants. He crawled over to Harry, wrapping his arms around his naked chest. Draco chuckled.  
  
"Of course there'll be a next time. We're practically engaged, right?"  
  
Harry sighed happily as Draco planted a soft kiss on his forehead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Comments:  
  
Together: FREE NUDE OLIVER WOOD CENTER FOLD TO WHOEVER REVIEWS!!!! Hehehehehe.........  
  
Silent Nose: We watched the scene from "Wild Reeds" FOUR FREAKING TIMES! We are SOOO perverted.. OH WELL! A sequel would be extremely difficult... but, we're willing to try if we get enough reviews. Love and be loved.... aww. Harry and Draco forever! (I am such a cheese.)  
  
LovelyPsychopath: Hehehehe. So? What'did ya think? Pretty spiffy, eh? Perhaps even.......sexy? Yes, you can thank MOI for all of the perverseness in this fic. For I am the queen of all things perverse, even bordering on squickable. This fic was written from 11:30pm-1:25am. Ah. It's always SO much more fun when I team up with Silent Nose. If only Elliot and Jay would stop distracting us....damn them and their horniness. Thanks a lotta! 


End file.
